IWF King of the Ring (2000)
King of the Ring (2000) was the eighth annual King of the Ring professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Federation (IWF). The event was presented by Subway and took place on June 25, 2000, at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts. The main event was a six-man tag team match between Matteson-Kelmsley Faction (Triple K, Vince, and Shane Matteson) and the team of The Rock and The Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane). Triple K's IWF Championship was defended in the match. Rock pinned Vince to win the title. The undercard featured the 2000 King of the Ring tournament, won by Kurt Angle. The 2000 edition was the largest King of the Ring tournament, with 32 competitors taking part. These other matches featured on the undercard; including a three-on-two Handicap Tables Dumpster match between Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) and the team of D-Generation X (Road Dogg and X-Pac) and Tori, a Hardcore Evening Gown match for the IWF Hardcore Championship between champion Pat Patterson and challenger Gerald Brisco and a Four corners elimination match for the IWF Tag Team Championship between champions Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty 2 Hotty) and the challenger teams of Edge and Christian, The Hooper Boyz (Matt and Josh) and T & A (Test and Albert). Background King of the Ring featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw is War and SmackDown—International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath :Main artcile: Fully Loaded 2000 Results ; ; *KOTR Quarter-Final: Rikishi defeated Chris Benoit (3:25) *KOTR Quarter-Final: Val Venis (w/ Trish Stratus) defeated Eddie Guerrero (w/ Chyna) (8:04) *KOTR Quarter-Final: Crash Holly defeated Bull Buchanan (4:07) *KOTR Quarter-Final: Kurt Angle defeated Chris Jericho (9:50) *Edge and Christian defeated Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay and Scotty 2 Hotty) ©, The Hooper Boyz (Matt and Josh) (w/ Lita), and T & A (Albert and Test) (with Trish Stratus) in a Four Corners Elimination match to win the IWF Tag Team Championship (14:11) **Matt pinned Test after Josh hit a Swanton Bomb. (3:41) **Christian pinned Matt after an Impaler (7:55) **Edge pinned Sexay after Christian hit Sexay with a tag title belt. (14:11) *KOTR Semi-Final: Rikishi defeated Val Venis (3:15) *KOTR Semi-Final: Kurt Angle defeated Crash Holly (3:58) *IWF Hardcore Champion Pat Patterson fought Gerald Brisco to a no-contest in a Hardcore Evening Gown match (3:07) *D-Generation X (Road Dogg and X-Pac) and Tori defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) in a Handicap Tables Dumpster match (9:45) *KOTR Final: Kurt Angle defeated Rikishi to win the King of the Ring tournament (5:56) *The Rock, Kane, and The Undertaker defeated Triple K, Vince Matteson, and Shane Matteson (17:54) Tournament brackets The tournament took place between May 29 and June 25, 2000. Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *King of the Ring DVD release External links